1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simplified sound reproducing device and, more particularly, to a sound reproducing device having a reproduction selection mechanism in which a record disc having a plurality of record grooves and an indexing portion showing respective recorded items on the disc is mounted in a record holder tiltably attached to a casing so that any one desired recorded item can be selected on the record disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been provided simplified sound reproducing devices carrying a record holder which include a casing having a window, a tone arm having a swingable sound reproducing stylus projecting toward the window supported by a sound transmitting member which is normally biasing toward a starting point of sound reproduction on the record disc, a speaker diaphragm attached to a face of the record disc opposite to which the tone arm is engageable, a turn table supported in the casing by a center pin so as to be rotatably driven by a motor, a record holder swingably attached to the margin of a window-like aperture on the casing and having on its end portion a record disc fixing portion which is resiliently ejected by an opening spring to move tiltably away from the window and is swingably moved back, in parallel, to the turn table when it is pushed against the force of the spring, and a record disc having a plurality of record grooves, each starting point of which is spaced apart along the circumference of the record disc, and an indexing portion showing each of the recorded items wherein the record face can be engaged with the reproducing stylus when the record holder is pushed against the spring, while the record disc can be set in the record holder with the indexing portion being visible from outside of the casing.
Also, there have been disclosed a simplified sound reproducing device including a reproduction selection means that can temporarily stop the reproduction stylus at a position where the stylus can engage the selected recorded groove on the record disc by manipulating selection poles corresponding in number to the number of the record grooves.
The prior art also discloses a simplified sound reproducing device capable of performing selective reproduction by utilizing contiguous spring energizing pieces which extend radially outward with respect to each other and urge the selection poles normally toward the outside of the casing of the sound reproducing device. However, such a sound reproducing device has yet been constructed with a record holder that receives and holds a record disc having a plurality of record grooves in which any desired item recorded on the record disc can be selected by the selection poles.
The problems of a complicated construction required in combining the use of a selection pole for selecting a recorded item or items to be reproduced with the provision for holding the record disc by a record holder in order to obtain a sound reproducing device which holds in its record holder a record disc carrying a plurality of record grooves, and yet can select and reproduce any desired recorded items by means of selection poles has not been fully and satisfactorily addressed by the prior art. Accordingly, such devices have necessitated high production costs, together with insufficient operability in reproduction.
This invention aims to obviate such problems as mentioned above. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a sound reproducing device of simplified construction which is capable of holding a record disc carrying a plurality of recorded grooves and yet is able to select and reproduce any desired record groove by manipulating selection poles. Another object of the present invention is to provide a selective reproducing means of precise performance for a simplified sound reproducing device. A still further object of the invention is to provide a simplified reproducing device consisting of a minimum number of components which result in an attendant lower manufacturing cost.